


Let Lying Trollhunters Rest

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Tales of Arcadia Fanfic [10]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Wizards (Tales of Arcadia)
Genre: But still precious, Claire and Douxie are asleep in this, Comfort/Angst, Everyone Is Poly Because I Say So, Everyone lives/Nobody dies, Except Merlin, Gen, Good Mentor/Dad Blnky, Jim needs sleep, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Short Drabble, Softness, Wizards Spoilers, acesexual Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, cause he's a hoe, keep them safe pls, precious bean children, so i give it to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: As things quiet down after the fall of the Arcane Order Jim still finds trouble sleeping. Curled up with Douxie and Claire on his living room floor he decides to ask Blinky to tell him a story. A story about about dragons, and a viking chief from the tribe of Berk.
Relationships: Blinkous "Blinky" Galadrigal & Jim Lake Jr., Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Series: Tales of Arcadia Fanfic [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870741
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Let Lying Trollhunters Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it's possible for me to write something soft, even if there's angst still sprinkled inside. Have this short little drabble of Jim and Blinky bonding.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~R

Merlin had fallen, the Arcane Order destroyed, no new threats as far as they were able to tell. They were safe… so why was it so hard for Jim to fall asleep? Nursing his cup of coffee he leaned against the wall in his family room, watching his friends soundlessly sleep in a pile on the floor. After they wrapped everything up his mom offered the whole group their house until Douxie was able to travel again. “Master Jim, what are you still doing awake?” Startling at the voice, Jim grabbed the nearest weapon he could find, a mop, and wielded it, ready to fight the intruder.

“Stay back!” He shouted into the dark, Jim took care not to step on Douxie, who’s legs were strewn across the floor in front of him. The troll who spoke stepped forward, revealing himself to be Blinky. Jim dropped his makeshift weapon on the floor. The broomstick clattered at his feet, exhausted he slumped forward. Blinky caught him before he hit the ground,

“Woah Master Jim! Don’t go getting a concussion, I fear the wrath of Barbara already.” JIm let his mentor guide him to the empty spot next to Claire. Still finding himself unable to fall asleep he shoved the quilt off of him and sat up. Blinky lowered himself into the rocking chair Jim dragged up from the basement. It creaked under the troll’s weight, but the old antique was surprisingly strong.

“Master Jim, why aren’t you sleeping?” Blinky asked lightly. “It was under my impression humans need eight hours of rest in order to function properly.” Jim nodded with a tired sigh,

“You’re right. For some reason I’m just not… tired for some reason.” two of Blinky’s eyes rolled.

“I highly doubt that Master Jim. Your comrades fell asleep the second they allowed themselves to relax. Perhaps if you lay down you will sleep.” Taking Blinky’s advice Jim laid back down at Claire’s side, she wrapped her limbs around him like an octopus. A small smile curved at the corner of her lips as she pressed her head against Jim’s chest. Raising a hand he ran his fingers through her hair, the repetitive motion helped soothe his anxieties.

“That story you were telling me when I was stuck in the chrysalis… can you finish it?” Jim asked, staring at the ceiling. Jim heard Blinky shift in the rocking chair,

“You could hear me?” His mentor asked, surprised. Jim nodded,

“Yeah. Dragons and vikings right? It sounded interesting…” he trailed off, unsure of what else to say. Blinky sighed,

“It is so much more than a story Master Jim. Legends passed through centuries of history, older than Camelot and Merlin himself. But yes, if it will help you sleep I shall tell you the rest of the story.” Jim nodded, then glanced at Douxie, who was curled up on the other side of Claire. The young master wizard knew so much pain, Jim wouldn’t know what he would do if he lost Blinky.

“Thanks Blinky,” Jim said.

“For what?” Blinky wondered, Jim sighed as he listened to Claire’s calm breathing. Explaining he said,

“For being there. I don’t want to know what I’d have to do if I lost you. You’re a good mentor Blinky, a good  _ dad _ .” Jim choked on the word, eyes watering and threatening to spill tears. Blinky leaned forward and patted Jim on the head with his stone hand.

“That really means a lot Master Jim. Now, where were we?” Jim let Blinky’s warm voice wash over him as his eyelids continued to grow heavier. He still wasn’t quite  _ asleep _ , but he was getting there. Jim hummed, finally finding himself content. Curling up with Claire and Douxie he listened as Blinky continued on about a viking chief named Hiccup, and his Night Fury.

“Hmm… and then what happened?” Jim asked, exhausted. He closed his eyes, just to rest them. He had to be ready in just case if someone attacked them. Claire shifted, releasing her hold and curling up into a ball between Jim and Douxie. Jim stretched a protective arm around her, Douxie flipped so he was stretched against her stomach. Blinky chuckled,

“Well Master Jim, when Chief Hiccup defeated the evil dragon hunter, he and his chieftess wound their souls together in what you humans call a wedding ceremony. Rest Master Jim, the world will be here when you wake.” Jim nodded then peeled his eyes open to look at his boyfriend and girlfriend sleeping soundlessly.

“I think I’m going to marry these two,” Jim muttered to himself, pulling his significant others close to him. The sound of Blinky’s rocking chair lulled him into a deep sleep. And, if Jim dreamed of weddings and dragons flying through the sky, no one would have to know.


End file.
